


The Bike

by DontMindIfIDo



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindIfIDo/pseuds/DontMindIfIDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets girl and sex happens. It is a bit kinky and just sex really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bike

I knew from the moment I saw him he was the man that i was going to go home with that night. He was wearing all leather and had just sped up to the club i was waiting to get into and parked next to the door. He pulled of his helmet and shook out his hair like something out of a movie and i have to say his face matched his almost god like body that you could see out lined in his leather jacket.

Without missing a beat he strolled up to the line of waiting people and pointed to me, then gestured for me to go to him. As i approached my legs felt like jelly and when i reached him, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me into the club. The bouncer obviously knew more than me and let him strait in, i don't know why. while we walked down the corridor to the main part of the club it was narrow and dark and he walked behind me. Instead of taking his arm from around my waist he put both of his hands on my hips and squeezed them while he ground himself into my bottom. I could sense he was not to be messed with and i was happy to let him do what he wanted. He leaned down and whispered into my ear "I am going to fuck you tonight" letting his warm breath fan me and his stubble graze my neck. And with just those words i could feel myself become aroused, his power exited me.

The time we spent in the club was uneventful as he bought me drinks and we danced. Not a lot was said, not a lot needed to be said. At about one in the morning we left, when we got outside he wordlessly handed me a helmet and i got on behind him. During the trip my excitement grew again and between being pushed up against him and the vibrations of the bike i was dripping wet and dying to get to where ever he wanted to take me. Giving in to my arousal i began to grind against the seat and his back.

When we got to what i assume was his house we pulled into the garage and he shut the door behind us with a clicker, i got of the bike and took my helmet off. He kicked out the bike stand but didn't get up or turn the bike off, he simply removed his helmet and moved back on the seat. Before i could question what he was doing he instructed me to remove all of my clothes and in a low and sexy voice added "slowly". So i did starting with my jacket which i let slip from my shoulders, then my top which as i unbuttoned i found myself caressing my body and showing off, doing my best to please him. I hesitated after removing my trousers wondering if he meant my underwear as well and from his lack of movement and unchanging expression i assumed he did and so i was stood completely naked while he remained on the still running motorcycle.

He gestured once again for me to move towards him and i did, I was trembling from all the excitement buzzing inside of me. Once i was close enough he stuck out his hand and pulled me right next to him. And instead of instructing me again he put his large rough hand between my legs and began to massage me. Pushing two fingers inside of me and rubbing my clit with his thumb his magical hands brought me to orgasm. I held onto his shoulder and almost collapsed form the force of it.

Then when he told me to get on the bike facing him i suddenly understood why it was still running. The leather vibrating against my now naked downstairs was heaven. Then i noticed his erection straining against his trousers and i was exited to say the least. He pulled open his trousers and revealed his well sized cock and without warning pulled my thighs so i was sitting in his lap. With hands cupping my arse he seated me on his cock without warning and it filled me beautifully. So i put my arms behind myself and began impaling myself on his meat over and over again and he used his hands to touch every part of my body one of them cupping my breast and pinching my nipple adding to the ecstasy. As i could feel him reaching climax the tip of his cock rubbed something inside of me and stars exploded behind my eyes bringing my second orgasm of the evening even closer. and with one final thrust he came deep inside me and i climaxed on his hot flesh.

At which point he reached around me and switched the bike of so it was so longer vibrating my already over worked body.

###################################################

This is my first attempt at smut please vote and comment please i really want to know what u think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and comment :)


End file.
